Venished
by Nikky Nikosa
Summary: Yuuri ve impotente cómo su marca va desvaneciéndose poco a poco, pero incluso eso dejará de importar.


**Vanished**

**Capítulo único**

* * *

Yuuri tocó la marca que se hallaba en la parte posterior de su cuello. Pensó en cuánto tiempo aquella marca desaparecería para solo parecer un pequeño relieve en su piel, dando la posibilidad de que otro alfa lo marcara. La sola idea de ser marcado por otro casi le dio náuseas. No quería, pero sabía que tarde o temprano aquello ocurriría. El paso de Viktor por su cuerpo iba a desaparecer, como si nunca hubiera existido.

Miró su reflejo en el espejo. Sus ojos acaramelados estaban carentes de brillo alguno, su piel había tomado un tono poco saludable y las ojeras permanentes ya se habían hecho casi imposibles de ocultar.

Así que aquella era la forma en que un omega se sentía al ser separado completamente de su alfa. Era insoportable.

Secó las lágrimas que de a poco comenzaron a bajar por sus ojos. No podía llorar, no cuando tenía que hacerse cargo de otra persona más aparte de él.

—¿Papá? —Aquella diminuta voz lo sacó del agujero de tristeza en el que estaba inserto.

Sí, tenía a otra persona que dependía de él. Aquel niño, que de pronto lo miraba con unos ojos azules muy parecidos a los de Viktor, era la única razón por la que aún no se había vuelto loco. Por aquel pequeño haría lo que fuera, incluso si eso significaba volver al antro del que había salido cuando conoció a su esposo.

―¡Sasha! ―Esbozó una sonrisa para que el niño no viera lo afligido que estaba―. ¿Ya terminaste de comer?

Sasha asintió mientras veía que su papá ya estaba vestido y arreglado para salir, como hacía cada noche.

―¿Ya te vas? ―cuestionó con ojos afligidos. No era secreto que no le gustaba que su papá saliera por las noches, sobre todo ahora que su otro papá ya no estaba.

Yuuri miró aquella carita y no pudo evitar suspirar apesadumbrado.

―No. ―Miró su reloj de pulsera, un regalo de Viktor en su primer año juntos―. Aún queda tiempo antes de que deba irme y, de todos modos, debo esperar a Yurio. ―Sonrió al tiempo que desordenaba los cabellos de su hijo―. ¿Quieres ver algo en la tele?

Aquello hizo que la faz de Sasha se iluminara. Adoraba pasar tiempo con su papá; era una de sus cosas favoritas en el mundo entero.

Sasha eligió lo que quería ver mientras él, a su lado, le sonreía como si todo estuviera bien. Como si ambos no hubieran perdido a un padre y a un esposo, como si las cuentas no llegaran y las futuras deudas no estuvieran a la vuelta de la esquina; como si Yuuri no tuviese que trabajar en algo que odiaba solo para traer un poco de comida a la mesa, porque los ahorros comenzaban a acabarse y necesitaban subsistir. Sonrió, como si en aquel mundo de mierda fuera fácil abrirse camino como un omega, sobre todo siendo un omega sin compañero, como lo era él ahora.

Y siguió sonriendo con una alegría que no sentía, asintiendo a lo que su hijo le mostraba; porque él no tenía por qué enterarse de todo. A sus dulces seis años Sasha merecía aún vivir en esa niñez sin preocupaciones, de eso se encargaría Yuuri.

Estaba esbozando la misma sonrisa cuando la puerta fue abierta y Yuri Plisetsky apareció en la entrada, con la respiración agitada, como si hubiese tenido que correr un gran trecho para llegar.

―¡Se me hizo tarde! ―Frunció el ceño cuando notó la estampa de padre e hijo sentados en el sillón―. ¿Tú no tendrías que haberte ido ya?

Yuuri pensó que ni loco se iba dejando a un niño de seis años solo. No importaba que fueran unos pocos minutos, no lo haría.

―Te estábamos esperando, Yurio.

El mencionado se acercó a ellos mientras se quejaba del sobrenombre por el que habían decidido llamarlo. Miró la tele y luego regresó la mirada a Yuuri, frunció el ceño como si algo de lo que hubiese visto lo hubiera ofendido profundamente.

―Oye, cerdo, quiero comida.

―¿Eh? ―se quejó―. Sírvete tú.

―Tú eres el dueño de casa. Debes atender a tu visita.

―Pero si esta ya es como tu casa ―murmuró Yuuri con expresión confundida, la cual aumentó cuando una vena pareció hincharse en la sien del ruso.

―Me da igual. Acompáñame. ―Le hizo falta solo un tirón de su mano para tenerlo de pie y prácticamente lo arrastró a la cocina.

Mientras Yuuri se quejaba de que Yurio lo hubiese interrumpido para algo que bien podía hacer por sí mismo, Plisetsky se mantenía apoyado sobre el mueble de cocina y observaba cada movimiento que hacía el otro hombre.

―Estás peor ―dijo cuando Yuuri le extendió un plato con restos de lo que había sido la cena―. Pareces como si te hubieran cagado encima.

―Tu sinceridad y amabilidad siempre son valoradas, Yurio ―le respondió Yuuri intentando ocultar un tic en la ceja.

El otro hombre chasqueó la lengua.

―Lo digo porque es verdad. Cada día te ves peor. ―Olió un poco y luego frunció la nariz―. El olor de Viktor ya te va dejando. Tu cuerpo ya está preparándose para buscar a un nuevo alfa.

Al escucharlo, Yuuri se llevó automáticamente la mano hacia la zona posterior de su cuello, donde la marca iba poco a poco desapareciendo, pasando a ser una simple cicatriz. Apretó sus puños y bajó la mirada.

―¿Crees que no lo sé? ―escupió con frustración―. Cada día la reviso con la esperanza de que sean ideas mías, pero no lo son. Lo estoy perdiendo.

Yuri suspiró cuando escuchó el primer sollozo. Se acercó un poco al otro hombre y lo abrazó. Liberó sus propias feromonas para darle algo de tranquilidad. No era el mismo efecto, pero al ser un alfa conocido para Yuuri y con el cual había confianza, logró que poco a poco los sollozos remitieran.

―Estúpido Viktor ―murmuró mientras acariciaba los cabellos negros―, va y se le ocurre morirse.

Yuuri soltó una risa ante lo dicho por el rubio.

―Sinceramente no creo que sea algo que haya elegido. ―Hizo una pausa un tanto larga―. Ahora llegaré oliendo a ti al trabajo ―dijo riendo.

Yuri frunció un poco el ceño.

―Al menos servirá para que no te molesten. Chris me ha contado lo ocurrido.

Sintió a Yuuri tensarse y luego alejarse.

―Ah, sí ―murmuró como si le restara importancia―, a veces se pasan un poco… ―Se encogió de hombros―. Gajes del oficio.

Yurio frunció el ceño y luego suspiró.

―Puedes dejar de trabajar ahí, ¿sabes? Si me dejaras…

Yuuri negó.

―No, Yurio. Ya lo hablamos.

―¿Por qué no? Puedo protegerlos a ambos. Ya no soy un niño, cerdo.

Ciertamente no lo era. Ya hace mucho que había dejado de ser el niño que seguía a Viktor a todos lados. Ahora era un alfa que le sacaba más de diez centímetros de estatura.

Aun así, Yuuri se permitió reír con ternura.

―Puede que no seas un niño, Yurio, pero te comportas como uno. ―Rio aún más cuando notó la mirada irritada del alfa―. Deberías vivir una vida acorde a tu edad.

Yurio pareció más ofendido, si es que era eso posible.

―¡Vivo acorde a mi edad! ―resopló―. Estudio durante el día y durante la noche cuido al enano. Estoy bien con eso. Si me dejas ser tu compañero nada de eso cambiaría, solo que estarías protegido con mi marca para que ningún otro alfa te siga molestando.

Por supuesto, Yuri estudiaba en una de las más prestigiosas universidades del país. Misma institución que prohibía el ingreso de los omegas por considerarlos demasiado poca cosa como para acceder a una educación de calidad.

Y Yurio tenía razón. La marca de un alfa era la única manera en que un omega pudiese vivir en paz y sin preocupaciones. Porque un alfa no tocaría la propiedad de otro alfa; era una de las más grandes leyes no escritas. Una marca en el cuello era lo único que protegía a un omega, más allá de su negativa o su rechazo; todo se limitaba a una simple marca.

Yurio pareció darse cuenta de su debate interno.

―No te pido que me des una respuesta ahora, pero piénsalo, al menos hasta que esto de aquí ―hizo un ademán a la marca― ya no tenga efecto alguno.

.

«Al menos hasta que ya no tenga efecto alguno»

Cada vez era una certeza que la marca que Viktor le había hecho hace años ya estaba por desvanecerse. En cualquier momento, los vestigios de su olor finalmente desaparecerían y él sería nuevamente un omega "libre" que podría tomar a un nuevo compañero. La sola idea lo intranquilizaba. Y si lo pensaba bien, solo podría aceptar a Yurio. Y mientras más lo cavilaba más dispuesto estaba. Al menos eso lo ayudaría a salir de ese lugar en un tiempo prudente.

No tendría que seguir soportando aquellas miradas lascivas de los alfas que ahí se congregaban, que únicamente lo miraban como un agujero andante en el cual anudar.

Se tragó la bilis al notar aquellas miradas lascivas sobre su torso desnudo.

Odiaba la forma en que debía vestir. Los pantalones ajustados y aquel lazo estúpido que debía mantener anudado a su cuello no eran suficiente para taparlo; se sentía completamente expuesto ante todos.

Se dirigió apresuradamente a la barra y se apoyó ahí, respirando para poder continuar por el resto de la noche.

―Ya se está desvaneciendo ―oyó que le decían.

Levantó la vista y se encontró con unos ojos verdes que lo miraban preocupados.

―Chris…

Christophe Giacometti era el barista de aquel lugar. Un alfa que había sido el mejor amigo de Viktor años atrás y que ahora se encargaba de ayudarlo en lo que podía. Chris era a quien debía agradecerle el haber sobrevivido en aquel trabajo.

―Tu olor ya está volviendo a ser el de antes. ―Frunció el ceño―. ¿Para qué viniste en estas condiciones? Podrías haber alegado enfermedad.

Yuuri suspiró.

―Necesito el dinero. Sabes que no me respetarán la licencia por enfermedad. ―Ciertamente no, si la ley en cuanto a los omegas era un asco.

Chris asintió.

―¿Has pensado en lo que vas a hacer? ―Suspiró cuando Yuuri lo miró confundido―. La marca se va desvaneciendo. Necesitas encontrar un compañero cuanto antes.

Yuuri apretó la mandíbula cuando escuchó aquellas palabras.

―Estoy en ello ―murmuró antes de darse la vuelta y perderse entre la gente.

Un poco después Yuuri estaba frente al espejo de su pequeño camarín. Había cambiado su atuendo por uno más llamativo, aunque igual de revelador.

Era hora del gran show de la noche, del cual él era el protagonista.

Acomodó su cabello hacia atrás con una cantidad generosa de gel y abandonó sus típicos anteojos para cambiarlos por unos de contacto que utilizaba solo en sus presentaciones. Miró su reflejo y frunció el ceño. Era un aspecto al que seguía sin acostumbrarse.

«Creo que te ves hermoso» le habría dicho Viktor si aún estuviera con él. Yuuri sonrió mientras una lágrima se deslizaba por su mejilla y llevaba de manera inconsciente su mano a la marca de enlace. Mordió su labio para callar el quejido lastimero que se abrió paso a través de su garganta.

Lo echaba de menos, demasiado, y la herida de su pérdida aún seguía a carne viva en su interior. Puede que la marca de enlace se estuviera desvaneciendo, puede que su cuerpo se recuperara llegado el momento, pero estaba seguro de que el haber perdido a Viktor era algo que le pesaría toda su vida y ningún enlace podría revertirlo.

La puerta del camerino fue golpeada.

―¿Yuuri, estás bien? ―oyó la dulce voz de Phichit del otro lado―. Ya va a ser tu turno de salir.

Hizo un sonido incierto al tiempo que se secaba las lágrimas y buscaba calmar su respiración.

―Ya voy ―atinó a decir con la voz aún un poco tomada.

No tenía tiempo para eso. Por mucho que en un inicio hubiese querido encerrarse en su propio dolor, resultaba que el mundo seguía funcionando, y así debía hacerlo él también.

Caminó los pocos metros que lo separaban del escenario y respiró profundo. Solo serían unos minutos, se dijo, solo unos minutos y todo finalizaría.

Se acercó con paso seguro al tubo que estaba en el centro del escenario y comenzó a hacer magia con su cuerpo.

En su adolescencia había practicado pole dance, y ahora esa misma disciplina lo había ayudado a encontrar trabajo y a conseguir un poco más de dinero gracias a las propinas.

Por un momento, mientras se mantenía a varios metros del suelo desafiando la gravedad, deseó haber prescindido de los lentes de contacto. Al menos su miopía le habría ahorrado el ver las miradas lascivas de todos aquellos alfas que se hallaban entre el público, como si esperaran como perros hambrientos por un mísero pedazo de carne, algunos casi pegados al escenario.

En ese momento Yuuri agradeció que la mayoría de su presentación fuera en las alturas, para que nadie pudiera tocarlo sin su consentimiento. Había visto que le pasaba a otros omegas del club, y las chicas eran las que lo pasaban peor.

Soltó un pequeño suspiro de alivio al momento en que bajó del tubo y se dirigió de forma rauda a su camarín. Ya faltaba poco para salir. De ahí solo quedaban un par de horas ayudando a Chris en la barra y finalmente sería libre por esa noche, pensó mientras cambiaba sus ropas y volvía al atuendo anterior. Fue con ese pensamiento que abrió la puerta de su camerino.

Ahogó una exclamación de sorpresa cuando vio a un alfa que apestaba alcohol obstruyendo su paso. Su mirada no era diferente de la de todos los del público, y Yuuri no era tonto; sabía lo que venía a buscar.

―No se permite la entrada de clientes en este lugar ―le recordó con la voz seria.

Lo dicho pareció no importarle al alfa que lo miraba con una expresión que le causaba náuseas.

―Tu olor es delicioso.

Al escuchar aquellas palabras llenas de lascivia, Yuuri llevó de manera inconsciente su mano hacia la cicatriz de la marca y quiso gritar.

Ya estaba, era el inicio del fin. La esencia de Viktor había dejado de protegerlo.

Sin embargo, pese al dolor que comenzaba a abrirse paso a través de él, se mantuvo sereno.

―Te he dicho que no debes estar acá.

Sin embargo, el alfa pareció no escucharlo y mucho menos se movió, y si lo hizo, fue para ponerle una mano en el hombro, donde dejó una caricia insoportable.

―Vamos ―susurró―, la pasaremos bien.

Yuuri frunció la nariz con molestia. Su olor era simplemente repugnante.

No lo seguiría aguantando. No fue difícil para él empujar a un sorprendido alfa lejos de él. No era un debilucho, y tenía la suficiente fuerza para sacarse a ese borracho espécimen de encima.

―¡Maldito hijo de puta!

Vio con cierto deje de diversión cómo el rostro borracho se teñía de rojo y una de las venas de su cuello se hacían visibles, aunque también con un poco de alarma. El que tuviese la suficiente fuerza para hacerle frente no quitaba que el otro fuera un alfa que podría doblegarlo con su voz si quisiera.

Fue con esa idea que se dio vuelta y buscó alejarse de aquel lugar hasta uno más concurrido.

Cuando sintió la mano del hombre sobre su hombro, cerró los ojos con fuerza e hizo un firme movimiento para liberarse del agarre. El gritar pidiendo ayuda también se le pasó por la mente.

―¡Yuuri! ―Y de alguna manera, sus ruegos internos fueron escuchados.

Phichit, Chris y Markus, la pareja de este, se acercaban a ellos con pasos rápidos.

El alfa al notar las feromonas alfa que tanto Chris como Markus liberaban, lo soltó, amedrentado al verse superado en número.

―Los clientes no pueden estar en esta área ―habló Markus―. Hay por lo menos tres carteles anunciándolo.

―Pensé en pasar un buen rato con este dulce omega, amigos ―habló con voz zalamera―. ¡Vamos! No creo que les haga mucha falta, deben tener varios más.

Yuuri se abstuvo de fruncir el ceño al escucharlo. Aparte de mostrar respeto únicamente a los de su clase, aquel alfa lo denigraba de igual manera. De todos modos, reclamar era un caso perdido. Ya debería estar acostumbrado a esas alturas del partido.

Markus y Christophe se miraron y luego dirigieron su mirada al alfa. Detrás de ellos, Phichit estaba que echaba chispas.

―De todos modos, tendrás que salir de aquí, amigo ―habló Chris en un tono que pretendía ser conciliador mientras se acercaba y abrazaba por los hombros a Yuuri. También se encargó de liberar feromonas, las suficientes para incomodar al otro.

El alfa miró aquel gesto con un rictus de molestia.

―Puedo pagar un buen dinero por él. ―Miró hacia el otro omega presente en el lugar y sonrió―. Aunque también me conformo con aquel moreno.

Chris apretó la mandíbula.

―No están a la venta.

―¡Qué sabes tú! ―gritó el otro perdiendo la paciencia―. Eres solo el cantinero. ¡Quiero hablar con el dueño de este lugar!

―Aquí estoy ―habló esta vez Markus―. Y Chris tiene razón: no venderemos a nuestros amigos. ―Se acercó unos pasos―. Le aconsejo que se retire por las buenas antes de que llame a seguridad.

El alfa, al parecer amedrentado por la posibilidad de que más se acercaran al lugar, soltó un bufido y comenzó a caminar fuera del sector de los camerinos. Lo siguieron de cerca y cuando llegaron a las zonas de las mesas, Markus le pidió a un guardia que se asegurara de que se marchara del lugar.

Cuando todo volvió a la normalidad, Phichit se acercó a Yuuri y lo abrazó.

―¿Estás bien? ¿Te hizo algo?

Yuuri asintió y luego negó ante las preguntas de su amigo. Era verdad. Más allá de sentirse un poco asqueado por la situación, no era algo que no soliera ocurrir a menudo. Era una suerte que al menos en ese lugar la seguridad fuera eficiente la mayoría de las veces.

―Entonces ¿por qué pareces intranquilo? ―cuestionó esta vez Chris, viendo la expresión contrariada.

Yuuri sintió que le costaba tragar.

―Él dijo que mi olor…

Chris elevó ambas cejas en señal de entendimiento.

Yuuri apretó los puños.

―Necesito un momento a solas antes de seguir.

―Puedes retirarte por hoy, Yuuri ―murmuró esta vez Markus.

Yuuri negó.

―Prefiero terminar mi turno.

Pero necesitaba un momento a solas, porque lo que venía temiendo todo ese tiempo por fin se estaba cumpliendo.

El resto de la noche se mantuvo lo suficientemente ocupado como para no pensar en sus propios problemas. Un incidente como el de los camarines no volvió a repetirse, lo cual agradecía.

Alrededor de las cuatro de la mañana abandonó el local.

Tarde se dio cuenta de que su móvil había perecido en algún momento de la noche y que, por ende, no podía llamar para pedir un taxi.

En ese momento se arrepentía de no haber aceptado que lo acercaran a su casa, pero ya estaba, tendría que caminar hasta llegar a una de las grandes avenidas y ver si podía encontrar un taxi o una de las micros troncales que funcionaban las veinticuatro horas.

Hacía frío, por lo que se acomodó la bufanda y metió las manos en los bolsillos.

No pasó mucho tiempo para que la intranquilidad lo embargara. Algo estaba mal, pero no podía determinar el qué. Volteó varias veces, pero en todas estas se encontraba con una calle desierta y nada que pareciera sospechoso.

Suspiró y volvió su vista al frente. Al menos le quedaba una cuadra para llegar a la avenida y encontrar un paradero.

Quizás fue por ese alivio que bajó sus defensas y no sintió el peligro hasta que fue demasiado tarde. Pero sí sintió el agudo dolor en la cabeza, producido por un impacto que logró derribarlo al piso.

Con la visión algo borrosa y todavía intentando dilucidar qué estaba pasando, se llevó una mano a su nuca, donde encontró una sustancia viscosa.

Sangre.

―Así te quería encontrar, puto ―escuchó una voz que se le hacía familiar.

Intentó enfocar su vista y notó al mismo alfa que había sido echado del bar horas antes. Salía de unos de los callejones junto a dos sujetos más. Un cuarto sujeto ―el que seguramente era el responsable del golpe― lo tomó fuertemente del brazo para pararlo. Yuuri no necesitó olerlos para identificarlos como alfas.

El hombre se acercó a él y con una sonrisa burlona lo tomó del pelo. Yuuri ahogó un grito de dolor ante eso.

―¿Creíste que se quedaría así, maldito omega? ―musitó en su oído para luego lamerlo de una forma que hizo que náuseas lo atacaran de pronto.

El alfa pareció notar su estremecimiento, porque sonrió y luego miró a sus compañeros.

―Llevémoslo al callejón ―musitó para luego bajar el volumen, de modo que solo Yuuri lo escuchara―. Nos vamos a divertir, primor.

Aquello logró que las alarmas finalmente se encendieran en su interior y que el embotamiento del que estaba siendo presa se esfumara por fin. Con un rápido movimiento logró soltarse de las manos de su captor y lanzó un puñetazo que conectó con la mandíbula de aquel alfa. Aprovechando el estado de estupefacción de los cuatro, se coló por entre medio y emprendió una loca carrera hasta la avenida principal.

Sin embargo, no pudo llegar muy lejos.

La cabeza le punzada ahí donde lo habían golpeado. Aparte, se sentía mareado y con ganas de vomitar. Aunque quería correr con todas sus fuerzas, solo podía dar pasos tambaleantes.

Cerró los ojos cuando sintió las pisadas detrás de él y luego, cuando una mano se cernió sobre sus cabellos, lágrimas de impotencia comenzaron a acumularse en sus ojos.

El golpe que recibió a continuación bien pudo haberle roto la mandíbula, pero eso no impidió que Yuuri comenzara a gritar con todas sus fuerzas. Debía haber alguien, maldita sea, que escuchara sus ruegos.

―¡Cállenlo!

Una mano se puso fuertemente sobre su boca, y aunque él intentó morderla, no dejó su posición mientras era obligado a retroceder sobre sus pasos y era llevado hasta aquel callejón.

Yuuri se movía por instinto, contorsionando su cuerpo para poder liberarse. Era inútil. Veía cada vez más cómo se acercaba al callejón y a medida que avanzaba, sus esperanzas se desmoronaban.

Sabía que si entraba a ese oscuro callejón no habría vuelta atrás.

Y llegaron.

Ahogó un gemido cuando fue tirado sin contemplaciones al duro suelo. Sus palmas dolieron al ser estas quienes soportaron la caída.

Temblaba e hipaba, mientras por sus mejillas caían lágrimas sin cesar.

—P-por favor —rogó entre medio del llanto—, m-mi hijo…

Y suplicó porque aquello era lo último que le quedaba.

Y siguió suplicando mientras esos alfas reían, mientras sus ropas eran rasgadas y su pantalón bajado junto a sus calzoncillos.

Las súplicas se mantuvieron cuando sintió al primero abrirse paso en su interior y el lacerante dolor que vino a continuación.

Rogó con cada embiste, mientras las lágrimas caían y se confundían con la sangre que manaba de la herida de su cabeza.

Y cuando supo que las súplicas no funcionaban, eligió gritar hasta que su garganta se desgarrara.

Y gritó cuando otro alfa pasó a ocupar el lugar del anterior, gritó cuando uno de los hombres pateó su abdomen a la vez que le ordenaba que se callara.

Pero su grito se detuvo cuando una patada llegó a su cabeza y la azotó contra el duro cemento.

Su vista se nubló, su voz pasó a ser un débil gimoteo y su lucha pasó a una mucha más simple: intentar mantenerse consciente.

Pese a no parecerlo, oía las risas de aquellos alfas y sentía el escozor a cada embestida, seguro de que ya lo habían destrozado por dentro.

Ya no valía la pena resistirse ni suplicar, pensó, no al menos si quería evitar otro golpe. Si tenía suerte, lo dejarían irse cuando todo hubiese terminado.

Solo debía resistir.

Resistir…

Fijó su mirada en algún punto a su derecha y se imaginó en cualquier otro lugar lejos de ahí, junto a Sasha y Viktor cuando todavía eran una familia feliz, cuando aún pensaba que podría torcerle la mano al destino. Habían sido tan felices. Los años que pudo estar junto a su esposo habían sido los mejores de su vida sin duda. Le hubiese gustado que fuesen muchos más, pero también sabía que estaba bien para alguien como él. Algunos omegas nunca lograban ni una ínfima parte de la felicidad que él había sentido.

Bastaba con eso, ¿no?

Debería hacerlo.

Sí, seguramente lo hacía.

Esbozó una tenue sonrisa que se perdió en aquel rostro lleno de sangre y lágrimas. Sus párpados comenzaron a pesar y de pronto se sintió terriblemente cansado.

No importaba si tomaba una breve siesta, ¿no?

Mientras sus ojos finalmente se cerraban, vio dos ojos azules que lo miraban con lágrimas y cómo una mano estrechaba fuertemente la suya.

Su sonrisa aumentó y finalmente se entregó a aquellos brazos que lo cobijaban tiernamente.

.

Sasha se despertó más temprano de lo normal ese día. Se desperezó y miró a un costado, esperando encontrarse a su papá dormido. Se había acostado ahí especialmente para que su papá no se sintiera tan solo como llevaba haciendo desde que su otro papá se había ido al cielo. Pero su papá no estaba.

Sasha suspiró triste, porque esperaba llevarle el desayuno.

Bostezando se levantó y caminó hacia el salón. Pero no encontró a su papá, sino que a un hombre rubio mirando el noticiario con una taza de café entre sus manos.

—¿Tío Yurochka? —cuestionó con curiosidad—. ¿Tú no debes irte a la universidad?

Su tío lo miró sobresaltado y luego puso la televisión en silencio.

—Faltar de vez en cuando no hace mal.

Sasha se rascó la cabeza y luego se encogió de hombros.

—¿Dónde está papá? —cuestionó con la esperanza de verlo salir de la cocina como cada mañana.

—Aún no llega —contestó ocultando su preocupación para no alarmar al pequeño.

Yuuri siempre llegaba antes de que cualquiera de ellos despertara. Cuando Yurio despertaba el desayuno ya estaba listo. Siempre desayunaban juntos antes de que tuviera que irse a la universidad. El que las cosas no estuvieran siguiendo su rutina habitual lo inquietaba.

El semblante de Sasha decayó ante las palabras de Yuri. Su papá siempre tenía que estar ahí cuando él despertaba. Era una promesa que le había hecho.

—¿Quieres quedarte conmigo hasta que llegue? —cuestionó Yuri intentando animarlo—. Te daré de esos dulces que Yuuri no te deja comer.

Aquello pareció animar al niño de manera momentánea y le hizo olvidar su tristeza anterior.

Yuri sonrió mientras animaba al niño a ir a la cocina para servirle el desayuno. Sin embargo, su mente estaba aún pendiente de la noticia que había estado viendo.

Un omega había sido encontrado en un callejón cerca de donde Yuuri trabajaba. El cuerpo había sido tirado sin cuidado a un contenedor de basura, con claras pistas de haber sido abusado y maltratado. Los periodistas informaban que ya estaban realizando las gestiones para identificarlo y ver si tenía familia.

Con ese ya eran 30 los casos de omegas asesinados en lo que llevaban de año.

En cuanto a los atacantes, cuatro hombres fueron grabados por las cámaras de seguridad abandonando el callejón para luego tomar diferentes caminos. La policía ya estaba trabajando en atraparlos.

Sin embargo, algo que no había sido comentado era lo que más había sorprendido y sobrecogido a los peritos esa mañana. Una sonrisa se adivinaba en aquel rostro casi irreconocible, no concordante con las lesiones de su cuerpo ni con las pruebas del brutal ultraje del que había sido víctima.

* * *

_¿Merece un review?_


End file.
